Bullied Life, Bullied Friends, Helpful Adults and Great Family
by UnderCoverHedgie2003SaneCookie
Summary: A story of a bunch of kids four from england and four from Japan. the kids from england are called Windy, Sharppie, Banana and Cashier. the kids from Japan are called Ryuiaki, Juitiou, Kiba and Saki. My friend is Saki and I am Cashier and another one is Sharppie. we are the main characters of the story. do not steal character's! they are mine, Story belongs to me so no steally
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Cashiers POV_**

 _I was getting up when I found my brother wasn't in his bed, I headed down stairs trying to find him but no sight until, i got jump scared by him._

 _I glared at him until he said something._

 _",come on little sis go get dressed for school,"_

 _",I'm not going to school,"_

 _",and why not,"_

 _",because of the bullies,"_

 _",okay okay I'll just tell banana that you couldn't make it,"_

 _",Banana, wait for me Windy,"_

 _I ran upstairs took off my baggy PJ shirt and shorts, I took a shower dried off and got dressed than I brushed my teeth and hair._

 _I ran down stairs to see Windy at the door with my Blue bag and Pink drink bottle._

 _I ran to him grabbed my stuff and raced him to the bus stop._

 _Our parents didn't really care what we did because we don't have parents._

 _They died when we were 5 years old and we've been living by ourselves since then._

 _Windy and i are twins but he has purple highlights while I have a pinky purple highlights._

 _He's older but a few minutes and right now we're 15 years old._

 _After waiting for the bus we hoped on and enjoyed our ride to school before i get bullied again._

 _When we hot there I saw my BFF and my crush i ran over to them and hugged them._

 _I just loved Banana because he was cute and he has the hair of a banana._

 _Sharppie was my BFF, but no one messes with her because her father is an assassin_

 _And if she wants something she'll get it._

 _Banana is the prince but doesn't act like it because his mother gave him to a foster family._

 _Windy and I hardly remember what we do or what our parents look like and if we did then i would tell you but i can't._

 _Just as I snapped out of my bubble of thought, the bullies came to us._

 _But they didn't know Sharppie had an gun._

 _",hey freak what are you doing here I thought you would stay home from this school, remember i said i would kill you if you came back," one bully says._

 _Just as he said kill Sharppie grab her gun from her pocket and pointed it to his head._

 _",WHAT DID YOU SAY TO CASHIER!,"_

 _",N-nothing S-sharppie i-i didn't mean it I swear,"_

 ** _(( ha just as the stories getting good I turn it in a cliffhanger. Didn't see that comin' did ya_**

 ** _Next chapter will lift off from this part))_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cashiers POV

Perviously:

",WHAT DID YOU SAY TO CASHIER!,"

",N-nothing S-sharppie i-i didn't mean it I swear,"

(Now)

",oh really I thought I heard you say kill Cashier,"

",put down the gun please I'll stop I swear,"

",yea right if I put down this gun, yo-,"

RRRIINNGG

that was the bell and Sharppie continued her sentence.

",you'll bully her again,"

He had wide eyes when he heard the trigger but closed them quickly for impact.

She had her gun facing the sky because it was a warning then we left him there while he was in fear now.

",hopefully no one heard that Sharppie,"

",it's okay if I get arrested then my dad will kill the police men,"

",yea that sounds like him but wasn't he to late for your mum,"

",yea but my mother got arrested and killed for no reason and that's was when I was an innocent little girl,"

",you look innocent all the time Sharppie,"

",Windy I do not look innocent,"

As we headed for our form classes, we saw the principal and he told us something that was exciting about how we'll be going to Japan's highest high school.

Sharppie called her dad to tell him and she said he'll come with us to take care of us.

Banana called his foster parents and they didn't like it but let him go with Sharppie's dad.

Windy and I just stood there and didn't have to worry about anything.

(Time skip)

After school Windy went to do his job at the Car works while I started to pack my things.

We were leaving tomorrow to head to Japan, so after Windy got home he packed to because he was coming with us, he had just quit his job and was really upset because he liked working there.

We had dinner and I went to have a nice warn bath, got dried, and dressed, than brush my teeth and hair.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep fast.

The next day we had NP time to have a bath or breakfast so I just got changed into my jeans and hoodie.

We got picked up by Sharppie and her dad and then we headed for banana to pick him up.

We went to the airport got on the plane to Japan and we fell asleep again but of course Sharppies dad stayed up to make sure nothin' bad happens.

After what seemed like forever we finally arrived to Japan.

We were excited to finally get off the plane and to be in Japan.

Sharppie looked at everything around us and was amazed.

When we got a taxi to our new home we saw hundreds of things.

Windy just fell asleep while sharppies dad played his phone.

When we got to our new home we noticed it was huge.

5 bedrooms with their own private bathrooms 2 and the rest was just amazing.

((Ha another cliffhanger, anyway the next chapter is Saki's side so please keep reading))

Chapter 3: Saki's POV

It was a normal day at school when the class was told that there will soon be some new students.

The bullies thought of some new friends or some new fresh meat.

Saki was talking to her boyfriend Juitiou while his best friend was making paper airplanes and throwing them at the teacher.

",alright now I will tell you the students that are coming here.

They are from england, 1 of them is the prince but was given away to a foster family when he was 10.

Another is *gulp* an assassin who brings a gun to school for protection and to keep her friends safe, the last two are twins that lost their parents when they were 5 and their with the assassin and prince. Well please don't get the assassin angry or we'll be dead,"

After he said that everyone panicked and screamed at the top of their lungs and he made me think about how a child became an assassin and actually have friends.

So I raised my hand to ask a question.

",Sir how does a child become an assassin and actually have friends??,"

",i don't know but what ever the reason is just stay put of her way.

I wasn't afraid because I'm strong and I won't back down from an fight even if the fighter has a gun.

After school everyone left with a panic because they didn't want to stick around for long.

I walked out with my friends and we talked for a bit.

((Well that's it for this one and bye))

Chapter 4: Saki's POV

((Okay sorry i haven't updated but i've been busy with the whole "planning" business, okay let's start))

Saki was enjoying dinner when her mum told her to come with her.

She abandoned her meal and walk with her mum...next door?

When she rang the door, it got answered pretty quick.

",hello we're your new neighbours,"

",hi I'm your new assassin,"

",SHARRPPIE BE NICE!,"

Saki and her mother looked at each other than back at the door to see someone else.

",hi I'm Cashier and this is windy,"

",hello dear I'm Marie and this is Saki,"

",oh your our new neighbours?,"

They talked for awhile and than Marie and Saki left.

",Mum what do they mean by assassin,"

",I don't know Saki,"

(Time skip)

The next day saki was getting ready for school when she heard a knock on her door, she put on a shirt and walked to it.

She saw her mum and told her that she'll be ready in a minute,

After I got dressed I went to get breakfast but my mum was already gone.

",oh great she's gone again,"

",who are you talking to,"

",Ahh Juitiou don't scare me,"

",but I've been sitting here since you looked at me,"

",I didn't look at you,"

",yea you did,"

",nuu,"

",yea,"

",nuu!,"

",yea ya did,"

",NUU I DIDN'T,"

",okay okay,"

Just as they were about to leave they heard laughing from the house next door, than a piano.

(Time skip)

At school Saki and Juitiou saw Kiba and Ryuiaki, they ran over to them and they luaghed at each other.

",hey guys did you see the new kids," Kiba asked

",yea I live next door to them,"

Saki told

",WHAT!!!!????," Ryuiaki screamed

It was now class time for us and I saw...cashier wasn't it?

She was just looking around for someone and I went to sit next to her because I now have someone to sit next too, we have all the same classes, maybe we can become good friends.

",h-hey cashier,"

",huh, oh hey saki I have know idea if I'm in the right place," cashier confessed

",well you have all the same classes so you just follow me and you'll be fine," saki claimed

(I hope she'll be fine or i'm gonna probably die from the assassin) I thought

After class had finished I went to my spot to sit for some lunch.

It was great until they came, I was pushed and shoved into dirt patch's and water puddles, than I saw the new kids running my way, I thought for a second they were gonna do the same as the bullies, but Sharppie grabbed two of them and put a knife up to their necks, Windy grabbed another and kicked him in the stomach, Banana punched a guy in the nose hard but he said sorry afterwards, while cashier helped me up,

",aren't ya gonna help your friends," I protested

",nah I have a bad past with bullies and I just don't wanna get bullied again," she proclaimed.

((CLIFFHANGER HAHA, hope you liked Saki's side of the story and don't worry theirs more to come...wait for the next cliffhanger...bye))


End file.
